ChouSeiShin
The ChouSeiShin (Ultra Star Gods or Super Star Gods) are the most powerful weapons of the ancient Earth Civilization. They remained dormant on Earth until the GranSazers were awakened, and reactivated the long-lost relics. Each Tribe possesses one of the four ChouSeiShin, which can be summoned by setting all of their Knuckle-Risers to "ChouSeiShin Mode". One member of the Tribe can then "Dive In" and board the machine by setting their Knuckle-Riser to Boarding Mode. Furthermore, by setting their Knuckle-Riser to "Sazer Gear Mode" the pilot can equip their ChouSeiShin with a large version of their personal weapon. Each ChouSeiShin has two modes, which can be switched between with a simple transformation. In Live Mode, they resemble spaceships with incredible maneuverability. In Warrior Mode, they resemble bipedal mecha, losing most of their speed but gaining immense attacking power. 'ChouSeiShin' '' '' 'Fusion Beast-King DaiSazer' Fusion Beast-King DaiSazer (合神獣王ダイセイザー Gasshinjûô Daiseizā) is the assembled form of the four Tribes' ChouSeiShin, along with ChouSeiShin Guntras. Guntras forms the main body, head and feet; Garuda for chest, cranium, and back; Dolcruz for the legs; GunCaesar for the right arm and the shoulder cannons; and Leviathan for the left arm and the tail. Combined, DaiSazer has a very aggressive and archaic mind of its own. All four pilots have to focus in order to control DaiSazer. DaiSazer is a very deadly creature and it is armed with a deflector as well as a laser array on its chest, but DaiSazer mostly relies on brute force to deal with its opponents. 'ChouSeiShin Garuda ' ChouSeiShin Garuda (超星神ガルーダ Chōseishin Garuuda) is the Flame Tribe's ChouSeiShin, the second to be awaken from its slumber in Houhou Mountain. In Live Mode, Garuda is shaped after a phoenix and attacks with his guns as well as with a tackle after engulfing himself in flames. In Warrior Mode, Garuda mostly relies on his claws on the back of his fists, performing his finishing move Firebird Slash with them. Garuda can also summon a sword called Burning Saber. Tarious' Sazer Gear equips Garuda with a giant version of the Falcon Bow, and Lion's Sazer Gear equips Garuda with giant versions of the Double Crescents. 'ChouSeiShin Dolcruz ' ChouSeiShin Dolcruz (超星神ドルクルス Chōseishin Dorukurusu) also known as Dorcrus or Dolcross is the Wind Tribe's ChouSeiShin, the first to be awakened from its slumber in Kabuto Mountain. In Live Mode, Dolcruz is shaped after a rhinoceros beetle and attacks with his multitude of cannons as well as with full tackles. In Warrior Mode, Dolcruz uses his large array of cannons and blasters to perform various attacks, his finishing move, Hercules Hurricane, among them. Remls' Sazer Gear equips Dolcruz with a giant version of the Iron Gale on his head, since Dolcruz does not have proper hands to hold objects (in theory). 'ChouSeiShin GunCaeser ' ChouSeiShin GunCaeser (超星神ガンシーサー Chōseishin Ganshīsā) is the Earth Tribe's ChouSeiShin, the third to be awaken from its slumber in the Shishioh Desert. In its Shisa-like Live Mode, GunCaesar is shaped after a liger and attacks with his cannons as well as with his claws. In Warrior Mode, GunCaesar uses his cannons, the Liger Riots, as hand blasters. He performs his finishing move, Gravity Burst, with them. Tawlon's Sazer Gear equips GunCaesar with a giant version of the Bull Cannon. 'ChouSeiShin Leviathan ' ChouSeiShin Leviathan (超星神リヴァイアサン Chōseishin Rivaiasan) is the Water Tribe's ChouSeiShin, the last to be awaken from its slumber in Shinkujira Island when the Impactors arrive on Earth. In Live Mode, Leviathan has a whale-like shape and uses his body for ramming attacks. In Warrior Mode, Leviathan is armed with the Maelstrom Blades which can be used for his finishing move High Tide Break. Furthermore, he is equipped with the Ocean Shield which can be used for his another finishing move Mirage Shield which can multiply. Gorbion's Sazer Gear equips Leviathan with a giant version of the Blast Saw. 'ChouSeiShin Guntras ' Guntras is controlled by an advanced AI, superior to the other ChouSeiShin to have a will of his own. Initially hidden away in the Andes, referred as the "Great Shadow" in Peruvian legend, Guntras resurfaced when his Guntroller is repaired and Logia controls him, planning to use Guntras' oxygen fuel supply to collide with the Sun and trigger a nova strong enough to evaporate Earth, after killing the GranSazers first. Tenma eventually got the Guntroller and freed Guntras, who joined up with Cloud Dragon as an ally to the Sazers. Guntras is armed with an array of deadly weapons, among them a laser battery on his chest, a cannon on his forehead and missile launchers on his body. He can fire and immediately replace his fists in his Twin Crusher attack, and his powerful feet can create devastating shockwaves in his Land Shake attack. 'ChouSeiJuuren Cloud Dragon ' ChouSeiJuuren Cloud Dragon (超星獣連クラウドドラゴン Chôseijûren Kuraudo Doragon) , translated into English as Ultra Star Beast Carrier Cloud Dragon, is as old as the ChouSeiShin, another remnant of the ancient civilization and residing within the ozone layer of the Earth to protect it from alien invaders, implanted with a DNA of humanity to start back up the human race and a AI modeled after a woman from ancient civilization. She only descends from the ozone layer if the ChouSeiShin are summoned or are in need of her help. Prior to the final battle, Cloud Dragon formally introduces herself to the GranSazers before telling them they have the answer to stop the attack on Earth. The Cloud Dragon's attack is the Galactica Prominence Cannon, a devastating blaster capable of blowing an entire asteroid into pieces.